


A Strange Meeting

by fandomlover



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: AU Fic, Alec works hard in school, Awkward Alec, F/M, M/M, Magnus is a fashion designer, fanboy Alec, fangirl Isabelle, glamorous Magnus, his siblings distract him too much, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Lightwood just wants to finish his paper and go to sleep. However, his siblings want him to actually go outside, can you believe that?! Well, nice things might happen if he actually goes to get dinner.... He might actually meet certain sparkly gorgeous boys. (Sorry, I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a story I wrote trying to get out of a writers' block. It was based on a prompt off of Tumblr, so I hope you enjoy the story!

"Oh my gawwwdddd Alec, look at this boy. He is so fucking hot, ALEC! Are you even listening?!"

I looked up to see my best friend/younger sister Isabelle glaring at me from my bed. She was looking at one of those magazines she loves, the ones with all the hot boys as she puts it.

To be honest, I wasn't really listening. I was trying to finish my paper that was due in less than 24 hours that I hadn't even started on. Isabelle was the one who barged into my room and plopped herself on my bed and started ranting about some hot celebrity.

"What? Isabelle, honestly. I told you, if you wanted to come into my room you were going to have to be quiet and you couldn't bother me. This paper is half my grade in this class!" I reminded her, and my sister grinned sheepishly at me.

"Sorry Alec. But still, look at this boy! He is gorgeous!" she commented. Izzy held up the magazine, showing me the picture of an Asian guy, who I had to admit, was pretty hot.

"What's his name?" I asked, giving up on working on my paper for a little bit. It was about time for a break anyway, and I wouldn't be able to get anything done with Isabelle in my room. I don't know why I try anymore.

"His name is Magnus Bane. He's 19, only a year older than you, and he also lives in New York! It doesn't state which part of New York in this magazine, but still! He's a new successful fashion designer who has a lot of talent. EVERYONE who is ANYONE is wearing his stuff," Isabelle informed me, and I crossed over from my desk to my bed to grab the magazine from her hands.

Now that I could see his picture up close, I could tell that he was much better looking than I originally thought. His green eyes were mixed with gold, and was he wearing makeup in this picture? His style of clothing was definitely.... interesting. Not something I would choose, but my style is jeans and long-sleeved comfortable sweaters. He seems like someone who would get along with Isabelle well. And was there glitter in his long hair? Hell, him and Izzy would get along super well.

"Alecccccc I'm hungry!" my adopted brother, Jace, whined as he also stormed into my room. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you serious? What do you want me to do about it? I'm working on a huge paper! Obviously you and Isabelle can't comprehend how much this paper is worth! If I don't write a great paper, Hodge is going to fail me for the whole year!" I yelled, flinging the magazine at Isabelle. She managed to catch it, and flung a glare in my direction.

"If you want, I could always cook something-" Izzy started to say, but Jace cut her off almost immediately.

"Oh hell no! We all agreed that you would stay far far away from the kitchen from now on Isabelle! I would like a room to actually sleep in for a few more years," Jace sassed, and Isabelle huffed a little at Jace making fun of her cooking skills.

"I haven't burnt anything lately-" Isabelle started again, but again Jace cut her off.

"Oh no, just the eggs yesterday morning, the Chinese food you tried to heat up for lunch yesterday, and the microwave when you tried to heat up fucking spaghetti sauce! I would like something that I can eat and not die from," Jace said, and he looked at me. "So go to Taki's and get some take-out Alec."

"What?! Why do I have to go get the damn food?!" I yelled, gesturing at my laptop. "I still have three more pages to write, edit, and then rewrite!"

Jace pointed at the clock. "It's already 7:30. I'm grounded and can't go out after six. Do you really want Izzy to go out to get the food? She'll end up flirting with the cashier again. And why would you send a kid like Max to go get food? That's child abuse right there," he commented, grinning as he got the the end of his small speech. "So it's up to you Alec."

I huffed at his reasoning. The only reason why Jace was grounded was because he got caught with Clary in his room. And Isabelle really needed to learn some self-control when it came to guys.

"Fine. I guess I'll go get the food," I retorted, slamming my laptop shut. "But if I get there and there's a long line, I'm leaving."

*******

"Isabelle, I swear to god I want to leave the stupid restaurant."

I had somehow gotten out the door and walked to Taki's, only to find the line was super long. The only reason why I stayed was because my idiotic siblings played the "but Max really wants Taki's" card. Everyone knew I couldn't resist making my younger brother happy.

"It's not that bad, and you needed to get out of the house anyway. It's not healthy to spend two full days inside working on a paper, no matter how many points it's worth. And isn't it technically your fault for waiting until the last minute to try and finish your paper?" Isabelle replied, and I could hear the Katy Perry blasting from her speakers through the phone. However, she did have a point: it was technically my fault for waiting too long to start this damn thing.

That didn't stop me from rolling my eyes though. "Whatever. I still don't want to be here."

Izzy sighed on the other side of the phone. "Stop complaining. How many more people until you reach the checkout?"

I counted the people in front of me quickly. "Ten more people. God this is gonna take forever," I complained, and looked around the restaurant, trying to avoid eye contact with strangers. It was getting kind of hot in here with my sweater on actually.

As I was looking around, my eyes landed on one of the televisions located on the wall. It was showing the news, and they were talking about that guy Izzy was gushing over earlier.

"Hey Isabelle, what was the name of that guy you were talking about? Wasn't it like Michael or something?" I asked, continuing to watch the tv. Apparently he had made outfits for some of the people in the hospital who had lost everything in a house fire. That was really sweet actually. I wondered if he was that nice in real life.

"No, it was Magnus. Magnus Bane. Why?" Isabelle asked, and I shrugged, a common habit of mine when talking on the phone.

"He's on tv. Apparently Magnus Bane designed and donated some clothes to a family who had lost everything in a house fire. That's really sweet, I wonder if he's that nice in real life," I responded, and Isabelle laughed.

"I heard about that. One of the girls loved Magnus Bane's clothes, and when they lost their home, the eldest daughter sent their story to The Ellen Show. You know how Ellen is, if she can help, she will try and do everything possible, so she contacted Magnus Bane, and he decided to make some clothes for them," Izzy said, and I nodded my head. Magnus's picture popped up on the screen again, and I couldn't help but be struck by how hot he looked in it.

"Turn on the tv, you need to see how hot he is in this picture. Not only is he really nice, but he looks gorgeous. You would probably be really good friends with him Izzy," I gushed, and I understood immediately how Isabelle must have thought when she first saw his picture. I don't make it a noticible thing, but sometimes I do act like a typical gay guy. Usually I'm more of a closeted gay guy.

"I would probably be good friends with who?" I heard a voice say in front of me, and I tore my eyes away from the tv to see a guy in fashionable clothes who looked strangely like Magnus Bane. Actually, exactly like Magnus Bane. Wait, was he Magnus Bane?! Oh my god.

"Uh-um-I, uh..." I stuttered, my mouth not forming any actual words. I heard Isabelle on the other side, asking me questions.

"Alec? Alec! Are you alright?! Alec! Alexander Lightwood, you answer me this second!" she was yelling into the phone, and I finally snapped myself out of it long enough to form simple words to my sister.

"C-Call you back Izzy," I managed to say, and I hit the end button as my sister was still yelling at me. I still couldn't get over the fact that Magnus Bane, the gorgeous and possibly extremely nice guy, was standing in front of me at Taki's and actually speaking to me. And-oh my god! I just called him hot and gorgeous!

"Um, are you alright?" Magnus asked, and I nodded my head slowly. I then realized my mouth was hanging open slightly, and I snapped it shut.

Magnus grinned at my reaction. "So, who would I be good friends with?" he asked, and I mentally slapped myself to snap out of the petrified state I was in.

"Uh, my sister, Isabelle. She, um, she loves fashion, and she loves your style. She's forever using glitter and makeup, ever since she was seven," I stuttered, and I heard Magnus chuckle a little. His spiky black hair was covered in glitter, just like in that one picture, and I was right. He did have makeup on.

"It's nice to hear that she loves my designs. My name is Magnus Bane, but I guess you already know that. And who are you darling?" Magnus asked, and I blinked, not knowing what to say. Was Magnus Bane... flirting with me?

"I-I'm... My name is Alexander Lightwood, but everyone usually calls me Alec," I stated as quickly as I could, and Magnus chuckled again. His laugh was rich and dark, and I just wanted to continue to say things that would make him laugh.

"So, you think I'm hot and gorgeous, hm?" Magnus asked me, and I blushed a deep red that I could feel. My eyes darted down to his feet, and I knew my face was probably as red as the bricks on the building.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry if I, like, offended you or anything, my brother Jace always says that I speak to bluntly, I-I'm sorry, uh, um," I stuttered, and Magnus started to laugh even louder. I looked back up to see him almost doubled over from laughter. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Offend me? Oh sweetie, that is the funniest thing you could have ever said. No, no, I'm not offended. I'm flattered that a beautiful guy like yourself could think of me as hot and gorgeous. Here, let me see your phone really quickly," he managed to say while laughing, and I quickly relinquished my phone, wondering what he could be doing with it. I watched Magnus type a few words and numbers into my phone, then hold it up and snap a picture of himself with it.

"Here. Text me, because I want to go out with you Alexander Lightwood. Then you'll finally see how nice and sweet I really can be," Magnus said, handing my phone back to me. I looked at the screen to see an adorable picture of Magnus and his number. His name was put into my phone as "Fabulous Bane". His name entry managed to get a giggle out of me.

"Ragnor Fell!" the cashier called, and Magnus sighed. I looked at the line again and realized that while I had been talking to Magnus, the line had dwindled down to almost nothing.

"Sorry Alexander, but that would be my food. I use my best friend's name whenever I go out places to avoid the fangirls and fanguys. Text me though, like soon. Like, as soon as you get home. I would love to go out on a date sometime with you," Magnus commented, and he spun on his heel to walk towards the counter. I watched him get his food and walk out the door, but not before he looked back at me and winked at me. Surly I had imagined that though?

"Alec Lightwood!" I heard my name be called, and I quickly walked up to the counter to pay for my food. As soon as I was outside though, I took out my number and dialed Isabelle.

"Izzy, you are never going to believe what just happened to me..."

One thing's for sure though: I had much better things to do tonight than work on that paper. Most of my ideas were about my phone and texting a certain fashion designer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, go check out my other (unfinished so far) story, Malec Days in High School. Thanks for reading this one though, and leave a comment at the end if you want! Good or bad, I don't mind. I literally just wrote this story hopped up on sugar from gummy bears (my one weakness), so sorry for any errors.  
> Edit: As I was rereading this story as I usually do, I figured I would ask if anyone would like a second part to this story. I could probably write a whole AU universe on this prompt, but if it doesn't interest anybody, I won't write it. Comments are appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed the story!!!


End file.
